Esta vez ganaré yo
by Alex Potter Malfoy
Summary: Después de Luna Nueva. Ocurren sucesos extraños y Bella huye, años después su hija tendra que reencontrarse con su otra familia, conocer un padre al que odia, y volver a ver al hermano que la abandonó, de todas formas su vida nunca ha sido facil...
1. Prologo

**Esta vez ganaré yo**

**Prologo**

Agua, agua y más agua llevo soñando con eso durante meses, primero llego a un lago es limpio y cristalino y me llama, me dice que me bañe, lo hago, después me hundo rápidamente creo que voy a ahogarme, finalmente me despierto.

Creo que es una premonición, suelo tener algunas, pero esta vez no creo que sea como las demás, tengo la sensación y el presentimiento de que me voy a ahogar, pero no con agua si no con sentimientos, creo que pronto va a haber tantos cambios en mi vida que no podré soportarlo, aunque eso no debería ser difícil de creer; mi vida no es lo que se dice fácil, pero después de todo, acaso la vida de una chica mitad vampiro mitad humana puede ser relativamente fácil, es una pregunta que me llevo haciendo durante mis 17 años de existencia.

Todavía no he encontrado respuesta...


	2. Mi Historia

**Capítulo 1 Mi Historia**

Hola, soy Alexandra Jamie Swan, pero llamadme Alex por que si no, no os contestaré, odio mi nombre es el típico de niña pija, rica y bonita que lo tiene todo a sus pies rubia, alta y guapa, nada más lejos de la realidad, mi vida es muy complicada, pero claro vosotros diréis no te preocupes Alex la vida de cualquier adolescente es difícil, ja! Ahora añadele mi mitad vampiro y tu me dirás, si os contara lo que soy habría dos reacciones, en la primera pondríais cara de pánico, saldríais corriendo y no volveríais a acercaros a mi en la vida, y los otros os pondríais pálidos se os desencajaría la mandíbula y el miedo se apoderaría de vosotros, que no os lo creéis? Bueno entonces os contaré mi historia.

Volved arriba del todo y mirad la primera línea veis mi nombre? Bien entonces mirad mi apellido, si veis perfectamente, no estáis locos, ni se os ha ido la pinza; me apellido Swan si, si de verdad, que por que? Bueno os acordáis de Isabella Swan, la que pedía que la llamaran Bella, no esa no, la que hizo que Jacob Black se enamorara de ella y se lió con Edward Cullen, que era muy patosa os acordáis?, pues si esa es mi madre, que como? Bueno creo que a estas alturas de la vida no tendré que explicaros como se hacen los bebés no?

El caso es que después de que Edward estuviese apunto de suicidarse y volviesen de Italia, Victoria volvió y con bastante mala leche, todo hay que decirlo, y bueno como estaba enfadada pasó lo que pasó, y vio que la mejor forma de dañar a Bella para dañar a Edward era matando a la gente que Bella quería, asesinó a Charlie e hizo que la muerte de Phil y René pareciese un accidente de coche.

Bella quedo destrozada y Edward se marchó a matar a Victoria, dejando a Alice y Esme cuidando de Bella pero sin saberlo la dejó embarazada, cuando ella lo descubrió, espero un mes y medio a que Edward volviera para decírselo y solo se lo contó a Alice, pero Edward no volvía y empezaron a llegar rumores raros sobre muertes de vampiros, mi madre se asustó y decidió que por el bien de su bebé tenía que irse, e hizo jurar a Alice que nunca le diría a nadie adonde iba ni que estaba embarazada.

Así llego mi madre hasta Italia, embarazada y sola, pidió ayuda a los Vulturis, en particular a Marco, un poco suicida pensaréis, si tenéis razón pero estaba desesperada, y bueno Marco que en el fondo muy, muy fondo excesivamente fondo tiene su corazoncito que curiosamente a mi no me cuesta nada sacar, pues la ayudó, y no la transformo por eso del trato?, bueno el caso es que mamá al estar embarazada de un vampiro se convirtió con algunas pequeñas diferencias, no necesitaba sangre, era un poco más débil dormía un par de horas...; era como un semivampiro, eso no existe diréis, ah no? Y entonces yo que soy empanados metales una pared?

De todas formas tenéis razón antes no existían, el caso es que un par de meses antes de que mi madre se quedara embarazada a los científicos les explotó una mezcla gaseosa que se extendió por todo el mundo, se investigó pero llegaron a la conclusión de que no era nada y no nos afectaría a ninguno, ya claro por supuesto el problema? No tuvieron en cuenta a los vampiros que se llevaron un par de sustos y embarazos no deseados como el de mi madre, así se descubrió, bueno entre nosotros por que los humanos todavía creen que somos fantasía, que los vampiros habían adquirido gracias al gas ese la capacidad de tener hijos.

Lo se increíble verdad, lo del gas parece sacado de una película de terror pero increíblemente es cierto.

Una vez instalada en Italia, mi madre dio a luz a los nueve meses en una clínica vampírica a dos mellizos mi hermano Brian Edward Swan y yo. Pero claro eso de la clínica vampírica os parecerá un poco raro, el caso es que los vampiros se hartaron de estar siempre pendientes de que los humanos no les descubrieran, al menos los "vegetarianos" y decidieron hacer pueblos, ciudades, tiendas... en resumen lugares que los humanos no conocieran y solo hubiese vampiros, incluso hicieron ciudades mezcladas en las que el instinto de supervivencia humano ayudo a que no entraran en las zonas "prohibida", de hecho Italia es una de ellas.

Volviendo a mi familia, mi madre vivía con Brian y yo en un pisito en el centro de Italia cerca de la central de los Vulturis, lo que se me ha olvidado mencionar es que a pesar de que yo nací mitad vampiro, mi hermano fue un vampiro completo desde que nació, recuerdo que le gustaba especialmente la sangre de pantera.

Mi madre siempre dijo que teníamos más genes de otras personas que de ella misma, Brian era una copia calcada de Edward aunque con la curiosidad de mamá, los ojos dorados debidos al vampirismo y el pelo de Edward; y yo, yo era la bala perdida, nadie sabía a quien había salido ni de quien había sacado el carácter, era extrovertida, valiente, atrevida, temeraria, borde y sarcástica, y todavía lo sigo siendo; en fin todo un torbellino por donde yo pasaba no quedaban ni las plantas, tenia la melena castaña de Bella, también sus ondas, pero mis ojos eran los de Edward antes de convertirse, de un intenso y brillante verde con matices dorados debido a la ascendencia paterna, todo eso juntado con mi pícara sonrisa me daba la apariencia de exótica y salvaje, con la que conseguía todo lo que quería, de hecho aún sigue funcionando.

Todo iba bien entonces, mamá había hecho análisis para saber cuanto creceríamos y se descubrió que todos los que nacen de vampiros llegan hasta la máxima de edad del mayor de los progenitores, es decir Brian y yo llegaríamos hasta los 18 y allí pararíamos; mi vida era perfecta, tenía amigos, familia que me quería, dinero... y Marco, bueno paso a ser tío Marco que nos consentía todo lo que queríamos y más.

Parecía que todo iba perfecto y entonces ocurrió... fue algo que repercutiría en el futuro y cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre...

Brian se marcho, no ocurrió así de repente pero toda nuestra estructura familiar se derrumbó, fue como si de repente me quitaran una venda de los ojos y el destino apareciese delante de mí riéndose y diciéndome no eres inmune, tú también puedes sufrir, creo que ese día me hice mayor.

El detonante fue bastante simple, es irónico lo que un pequeño hecho puede cambiar, es como si te encontrases ante un precipicio y solo tuvieses que dar una paso, normalmente un pequeño paso no influiría y sin embargo ahora decide tu muerte o tu vida; realmente irónico.

Brian discutió con Mamá, el quería conocer a Edward, y la otra parte de la familia; no era raro, después de todo en algún momento de su vida toda persona quiere saber de donde viene, a mí también me paso pero yo recapacité Mamá y Brian eran mi familia, los demás solo nos habían hecho daño, así que les odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar de no conocerlo odiaba a mi padre y jamás lo llamaba papá solo Edward, a veces ni me dignaba a pronunciar su nombre...

Mamá no quería que se fuese pero Brian estaba decidido, ella nunca accedió pero le conocía sabía que se iría de todas formas, por ello le hizo prometer que nunca le diría a Edward donde estábamos ni que tenía otra hija. 

Cuando Brian se marchó teníamos 14 años, todo cambió..., me sentí abandonada y echada de lado, mi hermano, mi propia sangre me estaba echando de lado por una gente a la que ni él ni yo conocíamos; empecé a ver el mundo de forma distinta, ha analizar a las personas que había a mi alrededor a desconfiar y solo las personas a las que en ese momento quería se quedaron en mi corazón, mientras mi hermano entraba en el avión rumbo a su nueva vida yo iba cerrando mi corazón y poco a poco creando una barrera de acero en torno a él, finalmente le puse un candado y tiré la llave al río Tiber; no he vuelto abrirlo y no creo que nunca lo haga.

Lo último que supe de él es que le habían acogido como uno más.

_Tres años y medio después_

Ahora tengo 17, han pasado tres años y medio y ya no pienso en Brian, cada vez que alguien le menciona me cabreo y digo que le odio, lo cierto es que le hecho de menos, nadie me ha vuelto a proteger como él, éramos uña y carne, creo que nunca me recuperaré de su abandono; mis amigos lo saben, por eso Brian es un tema vetado.

Mamá se volcó en su trabajo después de su perdida y creo que espera que algún día yo también la abandone, es criminóloga, como el CSI de la tele, molaría si eso no incluyese que se trae los potingues a casa, pero cualquiera le dice nada; yo estoy bien, quiero ser periodista con licenciatura en fotografía, me encantan las fotos, una de las paredes de mi habitación esta llena de ellas y amenazan con comerme a mí y mi habitación.

Así que si alguien dice después de esto que mi vida no es complicada se la cambio, a ver cuanto dura... vivo...

Ya os he contado mi historia, ahora empieza una que tiene un camino incierto, uno que no se donde acabará y da miedo, muchísimo miedo, pero para entenderlo hay que retroceder una semana, justo al lunes anterior...

Esa noche soñé una de las múltiples pesadillas que suelo tener, de hecho es casi imposible que duerma sin pesadillas; exactamente no son pesadillas, son algo así como premoniciones, pero ni de lejos como las de Alice simplemente vienen y se van de vez en cuando; mi verdadero poder es la telequinesis, muevo las cosas a mi antojo, cuando era más pequeña volvía loca a mi madre.

Pero si ese día hubiese sabido lo que iba a pasar, me hubiese quedado en la cama...


	3. Sucesos extraños

**Capítulo 2 Sucesos Extraños**

Me desperté sobresaltada, se filtraba un poco de luz lunar por la ventana y me gire hacia la mesilla donde estaba mi despertador para averiguar cuantas horas de sueño me habían sido arrebatadas, era obvio que no conseguiría volver a dormirme.

¡MIERDA! Las cinco de la mañana, me había acostado a las 2 debido a una charla con tío Marcus.

- Estupido sueño – murmuré.

Agarré la agenda del escritorio y apunte el sueño, después revise los sueños anteriores, siempre lo hago para averiguar cuales son las premoniciones y cuales los sueños, un momento...

Aquello no era normal, llevaba teniendo ese sueño durante una semana, sin embargo yo no le tenía miedo al agua por lo tanto, era una premonición; era raro que se repitiesen tanto, quizás debería comentárselo a Francesca.

Francesca era mi mejor amiga; extrovertida, atrevida, seductora... mi compañera de juegos perfecta; alta, rubia con mechas negras y siempre se recogía el pelo en un gracioso moño con mechones colgando, tiene los ojos dorados y al ser hija de vampiros es una vampiresa completa.

Ella fue quien me regalo a Bi, Bi es Brizna, una gata de color negro como el carbón y ojos azules, cuando lo hizo le pregunte el por que del nombre y lo único que me contesto fue que así podría tener a un Brian que me querría y que nunca me abandonaría; nunca me di tanta cuenta como en ese momento de lo mucho que necesitaba a Fran.

Me había quedado dormitando así que ahora eran las 6:45, hora de levantarse, me metí en la ducha, me lave los dientes y me puse a pensar que me pondría para ir al instituto, unos sencillos vaqueros que dejaban ver el tatuaje tribal al final de la espalda ocasionado por una noche de borrachera, unas deportivas y una camiseta blanca servirían; no iba muy elegante, pero era mi estilo.

No desayune y antes de irme desperté a mamá.

- Mamá, la reunión empieza a las nueve.

- Voy cariño, venga vete ya o llegarás tarde – dijo ella adormilada.

Le di un beso y me fui en mi moto; Dios! Adoraba mi moto, una BMW K 1200 S, como último regalo de cumpleaños, por desgracia en ocasiones como esta con un día completamente soleado y una calor de espanto era incomodo utlizarla.

- Uhg que horror, Maldito sol - maldije

No es que odiara los días soleados, es que probablemente Fran no vendría, odiaba ponerse es potingue, para no destacar ante el sol.

- Alex si sigues en tu mundo tendrás un accidente – reclamó una voz a mi lado cuando aparque.

- ¡Fran has venido! – exclame con una sonrisa.

- Claro que si, la fiesta sin mi no es fiesta!

- Francesca Piccolanni al des pacho del director – exclamaron los altavoces de megafonía.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora Fran?- contesto Leo

- Bueno yo... emm... es posible, remotamente posible que yo por causas inexplicables le pusiera picante a la comida del profe por un posible 0 en historia.

Era imposible... – ¡Fran! Me prometiste que estudiarías – exclamó Leo indignado.

- La tele era muy tentadora..., ese tipo es un tirano – Mascullo ella

- Fran! Le has hecho una broma al calvo sin mi! Mala amiga, eres mala, muy mala – refunfuñe.

Ella simplemente se rió en cambio Leo...

- ¡Alex, Encima no la animes! – grito el

- Bueno si hay que hacerle una broma al calvo cuantos más mejor no? – sonreí burlona

Leo rodó los ojos y me dio por perdida en cambio se giro a Fran y le dijo...

- El profesor no es tirano Fran, tu que eres muy vaga – replico el exasperado.

- De todas formas vaga o no señorita Piccolanni, debe ir inmediatamente – la regaño el conserje con retintín.

Así que Fran se tuvo que marchar.

El conserje era con diferencia la persona más odiada del instituto, parecía estar en todas partes y tener multitud de ojos y oídos; un chivato en toda regla.

Uno, que nos odiaba especialmente a Fran, Dimitri, Monic, Leo y a mí; por increíble que pareciera Leo si tenia un lado travieso, el caso es que nos odiaba por haberle tintado el pelo de verde, en realidad nosotros queríamos pegárselo con cola, pero a los 12 años no distingues muy bien que potingue utilizas para tus venganzas, después de todo cualquiera sirve no creéis?

- Oye donde están Dimi y Monic? – le pregunté a Leo

- Esos? Supongo que Dimi intentando que Monic se levante de la cama, ya sabes lo que le cuesta. – rió él.

- Y luego a mi me llamáis dormilona si es que... – negué con la cabeza.

Sonó la campana y fuimos a clase, durante el trayecto pensé en nosotros cinco, éramos un grupo algo varopinto pero igualmente congeniábamos bien.

Fran era Fran, Francesca Piccolanni era sin duda la persona más entusiasta por la vida que he conocido jamás, sus amigos eran lo más importante para ella, siempre encontró refugio en nosotros, no es que sus padres no la quisieran; simplemente la creían demasiado liberal e intentaban controlarla algo que nosotros encontrábamos ridículo, Fran era como un pájaro, libre y sin jaula la única forma que había de que se atase a algún lugar es que ella lo quisiese; era capaz de levantarnos el animo a todos y a veces había que hacerla bajar al mundo real antes de que se estrellase; pintora nata, que intentaba llenar su vida y la de los de su alrededor de colores y diversión.

Si alguna vez llegara a perderla no se que haría, de hecho si alguna vez llegaba a perder a alguno no sobreviviría, mi corazón ya había sufrido más de lo que podía soportar...

Leonardo, Leo, era especial para que negarlo, habíamos sido novios por algún tiempo, sin embargo descubrimos que se nos daba mejor ser amigos y el intentaba realizar el papel de hermano mayor al no estar Brian, sin embargo yo sabía que ese puesto nunca estaría completo a menos que fuese ocupado por la persona correspondiente; vampiro completo, ojos dorados, cabellera pelirroja, y sonrisa cautivadora; todo eso juntado con su personalidad, tranquila y simpática hacían que fuese el chico perfecto ante cualquier padre, sin embargo yo necesitaba a alguien más atrevido, con más movimiento y él, alguien que pudiese sentarse en un banco durante horas escuchándole hablar, y desde luego esa chica no era yo.

Le gustaba el cine y quería ser director, aparentaba 18 pero tenía 97; Era el hermano mayor de Dimitri.

Dimitri, Dimi aparentaba 17, y tenía 85; la primera vez que lo veías te quedabas con la boca abierta, era imposible no hacerlo, tenía los ojos dorados y el pelo castaño que junto con un cuerpo de infarto hacían que la primera vez que lo veías pareciera un dios, la segunda también y la tercera... te dabas cuenta de que le estaba mirándole él culo a tu compañero y que era de la otra acera, entonces deseabas ser un tío con todas tus fuerzas eso, o... te ponías a llorar.

Era simpático, atrevido y divertido, a sus 85 parecía que seguía teniendo la misma ilusión por la vida que un niño de 5 años, lo que hacía imposible no quererle, apasionado de la moda quería ser diseñador, de hecho algunas de mis ropas habían sido diseñadas por él; en cuanto al tema amoroso, parecía una bomba de lejos, pero en realidad era lo más tímido que podías haberte echado en cara.

Por ultimo quedaba Monic.

Monic era como yo, semivampira, su madre vampiresa y su padre convertido después de su nacimiento, pero en carácter y aspecto físico no nos parecíamos en nada.

Su pelo era corto y liso, de color negro con toques azulados y unos ojos azules relativamente ocultos bajo unas gafas de montura metálica; era muy tímida con la gente que no conocía pero una vez que se abría descubrías que era muy simpática, le pirraban los ordenadores y con 17 años era la persona más lista que había conocido jamás, a mí me gustaban los libros, pero lo suyo era de psiquiátrico, muchas veces bromeábamos con que su intelecto debería ser ilegal, pero era muy buena persona, genio con los números y por desgracia nula en el amor, incapaz de acercarse a un chico que tuviese intenciones amorosas con ella a menos de 5 metros; a pesar de todo por muy bicho raro que pareciese, se demostraba que era persona con dos hecho importantísimos:

1º Le encantaba la pizza, le chiflaba, le haría un altar si nosotros no se lo impidiésemos, era probablemente la italiana más aficionada a la pizza que existía.

2º Adoraba dormir, levantarla de la cama todos los días era una odisea.

Además quería ser informática.

Cuando termine de pensar me di cuenta de que casi había pasado la hora de Biología y Dimitri y Monic todavía no habían llegado, recuerdo que me pareció extraño, que poco me imaginaba yo que justo en ese momento empezaría mi pesadilla particular...

Acabó la hora de Biología y Leo y yo nos dirigíamos al comedor.

- Leo voy al baño en un segundo vuelvo- informe yo

- Vale, te espero aquí – y se quedo apoyado en una esquina.

Cuando entre al baño empecé a encontrarme mal; era una sensación extraña, nauseas, dolor de cabeza, sin embargo yo sabía lo que era así que me senté y esperé, no me equivocaba enseguida tuve una premonición...

_Estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada, no podía respirar, el aire estaba viciado e inexplicablemente yo sentía miedo; de repente un susurro, se repetía cada vez más alto hasta que pude oírlo_

_- Kesha - _

_Al oír pronunciar ese nombre sentí escalofríos, me recordaba a algo, algo peligroso, preocupante pero no sabía que..._

Me desperté en el baño asustada y comencé a llorar sin saber que alguien me observaba...

Cuando conseguí calmarme, me lave la cara y salí del baño, busque a Leo el cual estaba preocupado pero le dije que se lo contaría luego, no me sentía con fuerzas, era demasiado reciente.

Entonces recibí una llamada de Dimi

- Diga?

- Al, soy yo Dimi

- Dimi! Se puede saber donde estas? Nos tenías preocupados y Monic?

- ...

- Dimi?

- Alex, tenemos un problema, será mejor que vengas – no fue lo que dijo si no como lo dijo por lo que me asusté parecía como si hubiese ocurrido una masacre...

- Donde estáis? Que ha pasado?

- Estamos en la central de los Vultiris en la parte de enfermería, lo que ha ocurrido... es demasiado inverosímil para contarlo por teléfono...

- Vamos para alla – me preocupe parecía desesperado

Le dije leo lo que me había contado Dimitri, se angustió, aquello no era normal, Dimi no solía preocupar sin motivo.

Nos cruzamos con Fran cuando salíamos.

- Fran, nos vamos – dijo Leo

- ¡¿Qué?! he oye me acaban de echar la bronca por irresponsable y vosotros vais ha hacer pellas? Que queréis que nos fichen como a los cacos? – Hubiera seguido hablando si yo no la hubiese cortado.

- Dimitri y Monic están en el hospital de los Vultiris – informé yo.

En seguida su mirada se volvió fría y calculadora, sus ojos pasaron a un negro profundo...

- Que a pasado y quien lo ha hecho? – reclamo ella furiosa

- Todavía no lo sabemos, Dimi ha llamado pero solo nos ha dicho que vayamos.

Su mirada, por suerte, se suavizo.

- Cojamos mi coche entonces – ofreció ella.

Durante el trayecto, me puse a pensar, algo raro estaba pasando no era normal que yo tuviera tantas premoniciones y que además algo estaba pasando en la comunidad de vampiros? No definitivamente aquello no era normal.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada nos pidieron la identificación y la dimos, al parecer el nuevo segurata era un nuevo vampiro por que al enseñar nuestras identificaciones empezó a mirarnos con respeto, si es que pertenecer al Ala Especial de los Vulturís (AEV) tiene sus ventajas...

La AEV es una unidad especial, normalmente a los vampiros al servicio de los Vulturis se les envían misiones ect... a nosotros también con la diferencia de que tenemos la tecnología más avanzada que existe, podemos negarnos a realizar una misión cuando nos diese la gana y a diferencia de los demás vampiros podíamos dejar a los Vulturis cuando quisiésemos; eso sin mencionar las innumerables ventajas que teníamos en referencia a las salas restringidas, podíamos entrar donde nos apeteciera, cuando nos apeteciera y a la hora que nos apeteciera, supongo que después de todo no era muy raro como nos miraba el segurata yo también me tendría envidia a mi misma no?

Al entrar nos quedamos asombrados por todas partes se veían camillas llevando a vampiros, goteros, médicos... era lo único que se veía, cuando entramos en la enfermería el espectáculo no era mejor... era como si el presentimiento de la masacre se hubiese cumplido...

Tío Marcus nos diviso y nos hizo una seña para que le acompañásemos

- Supongo que os llamo Dimitri no? – estaba cansado se le notaba era como si hubiese envejecido de repente

- Si, pero que ha pasado aquí? Dimi Y Monic están bien?- pregunte con aprensión entes había estado tan concentrada en averiguar el por que de la situación que no me había fijado si algunos de los que estaban en las camillas eran ellos, les habría pasado algo?

- Si te refieres a que si Monic y Dimitri están heridos no, no lo están pero han tenido suerte si no estarían en una de esas camillas que van a cuidados intensivos.- Tío Marcus suspiro cansado

- Pero se supone que los vampiros somos bueno no invencibles pero casi, la única forma de dejarnos en ese estado es atacarnos a nosotros mismos o que nos ataquen los licántropos y en Italia no hay una comunidad lo suficientemente grande como para que nos hagan ese daño; así que quien ha sido? – dedujo Leo

- Oh! Brillante capacidad de deducción Einstein y quienes han sido entonces los espíritus? – mi respuesta fue bastante mordaz pero no estaba para juegos, quien habría hecho eso...

- Tranquilizaos y no empecéis a discutir, vamos a por Monic y Dimitri y os lo contare – replico con voz calmada Tío Marcus


	4. La Amenaza

Hola! muchas gracias por los 2 reviews que he recibido, a pesar de que no los he contestado estad seguras de que los he leido, no he actualizado antes por que la otra web donde publico la historia ha tenido una serie de problemas, quien visite el foro de crepusculo me entendera, pero dado que al parecer va a tardar un poquito más he decidido poner la historia en el mismo punto donde se quedo en la otra página, cuando el foro se arregle publicare el resto del capítulo en las dos páginas para que no haya preferencias, muchas gracias y un beso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3 La Amenaza**

- ¡QUE! PERO COMO NO NOS LO HAS DICHO ANTES ESTAS LOCO!!!! -

Reconozco que Fran se ha pasado con el grito, pero estoy de acuerdo, a Tío Marcus debe faltarle un tornillo para no habérnoslo contado, es tan increíble que apenas lo consigo asimilar; a pesar de todo la palidez de Monic y la enorme crispación de Dimitri me indican que es cierto, pero asumirlo implicaría tantas cosas, tantos cambios..., pero no solo eso, implicaría que hasta los vampiros antes casi invencibles tenían que preocuparse por sobrevivir...

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a los jardines de la enorme Mansión en la que nos encontrábamos, necesitaba aire fresco y un lugar tranquilo donde pensar, empecé a recordar lo que nos había contado Tío Marcus unos minutos antes...

Si lo que decía era cierto hace 24 horas los radares detectaron ondulaciones extrañas en los límites de la ciudad, como si algo estuviese entrando no le dieron mucha importancia pero por si acaso mandaron a unos novatos a investigar... después de eso, empezaron a ocurrir ataques, ataques que no fueron detectados hasta la mañana siguiente, encontraron a los novatos muertos y a una serie de vampiros que rondaban la ciudad a esas horas también los habían matado, solo unos pocos afortunados habían logrado sobrevivir, y lo que contaban no era tranquilizador, según ellos habían sido atacados por bestias, con grandes alas y miradas diabólicas, que irónico justo como nos describen los humanos a nosotros los vampiros.

Lo único que sabíamos es que fueran lo que fueran esas criaturas, no venían en son de paz y nos estaban cazando uno a uno como si fuésemos ratas de laboratorio; en total había 9 muertos y 16 heridos, varios de ellos en coma; el panorama no era tranquilizador...

Bueno por lo menos no atacaban a los humanos, era un problema menos del que preocuparse, mejor si el gobierno no metía las narices en el asunto, suficiente odio y miedo nos tenía ya el presidente.

Durante la semana de pesadilla, como la calificaría después de haber analizado los sucesos traumáticos que ocurrieron en esa época; había habido varios ataques más, los muertos ascendían ha 46 y seguían subiendo cada noche era un reto y cada vez que veías el amanecer un alivio para todos, a mi se me había asignado la tarea de rastrear pero no llegue a encontrar nada, mi equipo estaba formado por mis amigos y estábamos todos desesperados, lo peor es que sabíamos que nos espiaban así que ya sabía que era esa presencia del baño, yo era una de sus próximas victimas...

Ya era Viernes y después de acabar el instituto me fui a casa, quizás si no me hubiera entretenido charlando con Monic, quizás si no hubiera tropezado en la escalera, quizás hubiera llegado antes..., quizás hubiera podido evitarlo... solo se que nunca me lo perdonare y que ya he descubierto la premonición sobre el agua... a partir de ahora es imposible que mi vida no cambie...

_Flash back_

_- Oye luego nos pasamos por el bar de Johny no?- a pesar de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, Fran era capaz de seguir con una sonrisa en la cara_

_- Ale, otra vez a matar neuronas con café- A pesar de todo Monic sabía que nunca cambiaríamos la rutina de los viernes por la tarde, siempre nos íbamos a un bar a tomar café, era una reunión indispensable._

_- No os preocupéis, quedamos en el bar a las ocho os parece? Son las 7 tenemos un margen de sobra, nos vemos – me despedí de ellos y fuí para casa._

_Al llegar al portal, me vino una sensación extraña, puse mis sentido vampíricos alerta aquello no me gustaba nada, después de los ataques, nadie estaba a salvo; subí las escaleras corriendo por si acaso y cuando llegue 2 segundos después me encontré la puerta abierta..._

_Me quedé mirando la puerta forzada como si se tratase de un ser extraño, me daba la sensación de que estaba difuminada, que se movía; o quizás es que era yo la que se tambaleaba, miraba la puerta fascinada como intentando descubrir un secreto y sin saber por donde empezar, era como si estuviese fuera de mi cuerpo y me estuviese viendo a mi misma a través de un cristal..._

_Inesperadamente se oyó un ruido, algo dentro de mi casa se estrello contra el suelo, eso basto para sacarme de mi ensoñación, entre en el piso, y me dirigí al salón lo último que alcancé a ver antes de que todos los esquemas de mi vida se cayesen bajo el peso de una enorme roca fue unas alas negras desapareciendo tras la ventana abierta de la sala, lo primero que vi al girarme, fue una mancha de sangre, una simple mancha de dos milímetros, después levante mi vista de aquella mancha y lo vi, vi lo que haría que mi corazón se rompiese definitivamente, cuando Brian se fue lo cerré y no deje que nada me afectase, mi familia y mi afecto se centro únicamente en 6 personas, mis amigos, Tío Marcus y mi madre; ahora había ocurrido, lo que podía hacer que me muriese sin necesidad de herida, que muriese en vida, habían dañado a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo... y lo había hecho una de aquellas bestias..._


	5. La Amenaza 2

_Hola! se que he tardado mucho pero entre los examenes y tal... bueno de todas formas he seguido escribiendo asi que... aqui teneis un nuevo cacho! disfrutadlo

* * *

_

_y lo había hecho una de aquellas bestias..._

_Cuando vi a mi madre tumbada en el suelo y llena de sangre, sentí todos los sentimientos negativos del mundo en un solo segundo; miedo, pánico, rabia, desesperación, furia, nervios, tristeza, depresión; pero por encima de todo terror un completo y absoluto terror de que a mi madre le hubiese pasado algo, en ese momento sentí que volvía a tener 14 años y mi mundo se volvía a derrumbar a mi alrededor...me sentí como una niña asustada a la que nadie iba a socorrer..._

_Me acerque a ella, me puse de rodillas a su lado y la mire, tenía los ojos cerrados y no se sabía si respiraba o no, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no me atrevía si el resultado era negativo, lo perdería todo; todo en lo que había creído, soñado, ilusionado, e incluso querido desaparecería; todo por una simple acción, una tan sencilla como tomarle el pulso._

_Inesperadamente Bi se acercó a mi, ronroneo en mi regazo y me dio la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, es curioso como mi gata ha estado conmigo siempre en todos lo momentos difíciles de mi vida._

_Gracias a Dios, todavía tenía pulso era débil, demasiado pero todavía seguía allí, me separe de mi madre y Bi, cogí el teléfono, y las llaves, que me las metí en el bolsillo; después cogí en brazos a mi madre y bajé a la calle, la metí en su coche y le dije:_

_- Vamos mamá se fuerte por favor, no te mueras, te necesito...- Quizás a la gente le sorprendería mi sangre fría, cualquier otro se habría quedado allí llorando sobre su cuerpo aún con vida, pero yo no; había visto demasiados muertos y casos parecidos y sabía que si no actuaba con rapidez perdería la única oportunidad de salvar a mi madre, sin embargo eso no impidió que mi voz sonase estrangulada y desesperada._

_Bi se subió al coche justo al lado de mi madre como si supiese que yo necesitaba asegurarme que alguien cuidaría de ella durante el trayecto._

_- Cuida de ella Bi, por favor no permitas que se muera- le suplique sollozando_

_- Miau – quizá no fuese una frase pero era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento._

_Sabía que no tenía la edad legal para conducir todavía, pero eso no me iba a impedir que llevase a mi madre hasta los Vulturis, y menos ahora._

_Fin del Flash back_

Eso era todo lo que recordaba de lo que había ocurrido hacia casi 5 horas, después todo era borroso, creo que me quitaron a mamá de las manos y se la llevaron al quirófano, recuerdo una vampiresa joven que me miraba con compasión ofreciéndome un vaso de agua que rechace, varias personas pasando a mi alrededor, no estaba seguro era todo tan confuso; de lo que si estaba segura es que Bi era la mejor gata del mundo no se había despegado de mi un solo instante, sin embargo yo continuaba en estado de shock...

En ese momento llego Tío Marcus, no hizo falta que me dijese nada, su mirada ya lo auguraba; sin embargo se explicó.

- Princesa, hemos hecho lo que hemos podido; esta estable y en coma pero por ahora no hemos conseguido que reaccione, pero todavía hay esperanza las siguientes 48 horas son cruciales; todavía puede recuperarse – susurro el lentamente, esperando que esa información llegase a mi cerebro parado.

Sin embargo él mentía, y yo lo sabía, había pasado demasiadas horas con él, como para que pudiese mentirme; mi madre no se moriría, pero Marcus no tenía esperanzas de que algún día saliese del coma.

Me levante, necesitaba hacer algo lo que fuese, no podía ser esto no estaba sucediendo, mi mundo no podía destruirse como un castillo de naipes en simples segundos y sin embargo estaba sucediendo; cuando llegue al hospital todavía había esperanza, pero ahora... ahora todo se había acabado, siempre había dirigido las riendas de mi vida, siempre había sabido lo que hacer y cuando hacerlo, y en ese momento ni siquiera me sentía capaz de pensar, no quería pensar, porque eso significaba asumir lo que estaba ocurriendo y... no estaba preparada.

Fui caminando por los pasillos intentando alejar todo pensamiento y entonces empecé a ver borroso, sentía ansiedad y me quedaba sin aire, las imágenes se difuminaban y los sonidos se apagaban, me estaba desvaneciendo lentamente y no me importaba; lo único que quería era caer en el dulce manto de la inconsciencia, para descubrir al despertar que aquello no había ocurrido, pero mientras todo se iba oscureciendo a mi alrededor, llego mi último pensamiento; que lo horrible realmente sería levantarse y descubrir que era como si ya no tuviese familia, ni hermano, ni madre...

Después solo sé que los brazos de Leo me cogieron antes de que llegase al suelo.

- Tranquila Alex, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás – susurro.

Deseaba creerle, pero no creía que fuese cierto.

* * *

mmm... tomates criticas y demas todo es aceptado menos las piedras que duelen mucho XD

besos y hasta pronto


	6. Mi propio Redescubrimiento

A ver aqui estoy de nuevo besos a todos y espero que os este gustando

**

* * *

Capítulo 4 Mi propio redescubrimiento**

Mi habitación, la reconocí por el tacto de mis sabanas y su olor a manzana, único y especial, era mi espacio y allí me encontraba.

Plop

Recordé lo que había ocurrido, curiosamente obtuve esa calma que tienes después de la tormenta, la que hace que pienses con más tranquilidad las cosas

Plop

Un sonido, no molesto si no relajante, conocido...

Plop

Rítmico, no paraba y era esperanzador

Plop

Su timbre era suave y continuado otorgaba una paz inmensa...

Plop

Gota... el sonido pertenecía a una gota...

Plop

Una gota de agua, de lluvia

Plop

Abrí los ojos y observe mi techo, lleno de estrellas fosforescentes a petición mia

Plop

Me levanté y acerque a la ventana con lentitud, llovía, llovía en Roma; mire las gotas de mi ventana, limpias y puras

Plop

Incansables, impetuosas, valientes y temerarias; tal y como solía ser yo...

Plop

Observé una de ellas, bajaba por la ventana esquivando a las demás, sin dejarse vencer ni detener su camino, esperanzada y llena de alegría, una gota finalmente llegando a su meta, sin haberse dejado avasallar...

Y lo comprendí todo en un solo segundo, necesitaba salir, tenía que salir a la calle; miré mi ropa unos vaqueros, camiseta y zapatillas, bien serviría

Salí al pasillo, Monic estaba dormida frente al televisor, mejor eso facilitaba mi tarea, salí y cerré la puerta, me metí en el ascensor, apreté el botón, baje del ascensor, salí del portal y finalmente llegue a mi ansiada lluvia.

Me quede ahí parada, mojándome como si de repente hubiese olvidado lo que venía a hacer; Marcus había sido mi maestro, me había enseñado todo lo que sabía desde artes marciales hasta manipular a una persona a mi antojo, pero esto... para esto no me había preparado nadie, que tenía que hacer?

Y llegó, llegó la típica flechita dorada cuando tienes una idea, si cuando tienes una idea o recuerdas algo, algo maravilloso y crees que eres capaz de incluso ver esa idea acercándose hacía ti, viendo como esa flecha dorada se introduce en tu cerebro.

"_Si jamás te arriesgas a bailar bajo la lluvia y te quedas resguardado bajo techo, nunca sabrás lo que es vivir." _

Bailar...

Y eso es exactamente lo que hice, recordé cuando tenía siete años y salía a bailar con mamá y Brian, ellos me habían enseñado a no rendirme nunca, que pasase lo que pasase era necesario seguir adelante, y baile, baile ante la sorpresa de los turistas de Roma que se dedicaron a hacerme fotos, baile durante horas mientras las gotas de lluvia camuflaban mis lagrimas, baile y lloré, lloré por que mi madre estaba en coma, lloré por que mi hermano no lo sabía y estaba a kilómetros de distancia en América, lloré por que le necesitaba y él no estaba aquí, lloré por que a pesar de no estar sola y tener a mis amigos a los que consideraba parte de mi familia y a Marcus, sentía que lo estaba, y lloré por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero sobre todo lloré por mi misma; y cuando acabe de llorar, deje de bailar y me senté en la acera; preparada, preparada para absolutamente todo lo que se me viniera encima, preparada para enfrentarme al mismísimo diablo si hiciera falta, preparada para demostrarle al mundo que Alexandra Swan no era simplemente una persona más, que yo era capaz de cambiar el mudo si me lo proponía por que yo no me iba a dejar ganar nunca.

"_Quien no arriesga no gana y quien no gana luego no tiene nada por lo que arriesgar"_

Y esta vez iba a ganar yo.

* * *

No estoy muy convencida de como me ha quedado asi que agradeceria que me dijerais que os ha parecido ya que vino en un arranque de inspiración

besos


	7. Mi propio Redescubrimiento 2

Y aqui teneis la segunda parte! disfrutadla mucho ; )

* * *

Y esta vez iba a ganar yo._  
_

Hacía apenas 4 horas del suceso de la lluvia y eran las 10 de la noche, las farolas iluminaban suavemente las calles de Italia, y justo yo iba caminando sin rumbo fijo por una de esas calles, sostenía mi móvil en la mano y casi estaba temblando, pero ojalá temblara de frío, no, estaba temblando de nervios.

Para mi desgracia los servicios sociales ya se estaban moviendo para ver quien se quedaba con mi custodia mientras que mi madre se hallase en coma, y yo desde luego no quería acabar en un orfanato, sin embargo de eso ya se estaba ocupando Tío Marcus, no, yo temblaba por otra razón muy distinta, una cosa era que mi hermano se hubiese marchado y que no se hubiese vuelto a poner en contacto con nosotras, pero otra muy distinta es que nadie le informase de que su propia madre, la persona que le había dado la vida estaba en coma, y hasta donde yo sabía, y con la información que tenía la red de espías de la AEV sabía mucho, nadie le había llamado ni intentado contactar con él para decirle nada.

Así que creía que era mi obligación informarle de ello, se que a él le gustaría más que se lo dijese yo que un funcionario de asuntos sociales; así que ahí estaba yo intentando reunir las fuerzas necesarias para llamar a mi hermano, unas fuerzas que se estaban resistiendo bastante, en una acto de valentía pura y dura marque el número de teléfono de la casa de los Cullen, dado que no conseguí averiguar el número del móvil de mi hermano me lo puse en la oreja y esperé

Se oyó como al otro lado alguien descolgaba

- Diga? – respondió una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

- Residencia de los Cullen? – fue casi un milagro que la voz no me temblara

- Si dígame –

- Podría ponerse Brian – por favor que diga que si, por favor que diga que si

- Un momento por favor – inmediatamente después se oyó el grito de "Brian te llaman por teléfono", se oia como mi hermano preguntaba quien era y la mujer solo le contestaba que era una chica y que era una llamada internacional.

- Si quien es? – era él definitivamente era él, le había cambiado la voz por ser más maduro pero sin duda seguí siendo el timbre característico de mi hermano, casi me pongo a llorar

Sin embargo con voz temblorosa conseguí ser capaz de decir:

- Brian, soy yo Alex- se oyó un silencio al otro lado y rogué por que no me colgara

- Vaya cuanto tiempo...- logro al fin contestar

Sin embargo tenía que ir directa al grano, no podía permitirme darle tiempo a mi genio para que saliese a la luz y aquella conversación acabase mal

- Si quizás demasiado, yo... verás ha ocurrido algo y... dios no se como decírtelo- termine balbuceando

- Debe ser algo gordo para que tengas miedo de decírmelo, que pasa tengo hermano político? – bromeo, por desgracia en un momento ese humor se le iba a ir como el caño.

- No sigo buscando a alguien que me soporte- le respondí también bromeando

-Ja! Entonces te va a costar un rato- inesperadamente esta estaba siendo una conversación normal a pesar del tiempo que había pasado pero ya era hora de decírselo.

- Brian, lo que pasa es que..., ha ocurrido un ataque, yo bueno el caso es que llegue a casa y... – no pude seguir era imposible suavizar algo así- Mamá esta en coma.

- ... – No dijo nada, sin embargo oí como respiraba profundamente

- Creí que debías saberlo, lo siento yo... ojalá estuvieras aquí no sabes lo mucho que te necesito en este momento...- después de decírselo me arrepentí muchísimo, tenía tanto miedo de que me rechazase que solo pude colgar inmediatamente sin esperar respuesta.

Sentía que me ahogaba necesitaba ir a algún sitio tranquilo y relajado, me dirigía al puente del Tiber, me senté allí dejando mis pies colgando en el vacío y me quedé allí toda la noche...

_Mientras, en un lugar muy lejos de allí_

Brian Cullen se quedaba estupefacto y con el teléfono en la mano sin poder reaccionar

Mi hermana... dios hacía tanto que no oía su voz... y mi madre dios mío...

* * *

Besos y ya sabeis de todo menos piedras XD 


	8. fax desde eeuu

**Fax desde EEUU, Colorado, Montrose (Telluride) **

_Para Marcus Vulturi:_

_Entendemos lo grave de la situación, a pesar de vivir con otra familia, lo hemos discutido y todos estamos de acuerdo en aceptar su petición._

_Se han hecho los cambios correspondientes al nuevo suceso, y esperamos que se encuentre a su gusto, hemos rellenado inscripciones papeleos y demás, esperamos que esto sirva para mantener a raya al servicio social Italiano._

_Estamos preparando el viaje y llegaremos allí en dos días para recogerlo, llegaremos cinco de los nuestros y ya tenemos los billetes adecuado; esperamos que todo ocurra según lo previsto sin ningún incidente ni daño para el suceso._

_Atentamente_

_Carlisle Cullen_


	9. Anuncio

Hola

Me temo que me vais a matar ^^U veréis me acaban de dar la fechas de los exámenes de evaluación y como me acabo de mudar y no conozco muy bien como corrigen los exámenes me tengo que poner las pilas, así que del día 17 al 28 podéis considerar que no existo siento dejaros así en serio me duele mas a mi que a vosotros pero prometo, juro y perjuro que ese mismo fin de semana publicaré algo me fastidia por que tengo el próximo capítulo a la mitad, y no os preocupéis pronto entenderéis por que ese fax tan extraño; lo siento mucho pero tengo que pasar a bachiller con una media de un ocho o un nueve por el recorte que hacen y eso es algo difícil ^^

Besos y si podéis absteneros de cuchillos mejor ^^


End file.
